Ecos
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: El eco de su voz sonó cada vez más lejano a medida que se perdía en la oscuridad de la casa. /Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto "¿Qué pasó ayer?" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "¿Qué pasó ayer?" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

* * *

Tomó una taza de porcelana y se sirvió café. La mañana nublada le hacía un gran favor, probablemente no hubiese podido abrir los ojos con el sol dándole en la cara. Todavía el techo goteaba los vástagos de la tormenta anterior —plis, plas— y el agua impactaba en el suelo, haciendo más grande el charco en el que nadaban los renacuajos en el patio trasero. Toda la noche había llovido, pero Madara ni siquiera lo recordaba. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado por la madrugada. La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando despertó, seguramente Hashirama ya se habría ido a trabajar.

El teléfono sonó dos veces, y Madara lo levantó perezoso antes de llevárselo a la oreja. La foto de Izuna en la pantalla le indicó que se trataba de él, y lo confirmó cuando escuchó su voz.

 _—Gracias._

—¿De qué hablas?

 _—Por lo de anoche, ya sabes…_

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo qué bebí.

 _—Hashirama debe estar disgustado_ —dijo riendo un poco, con retintín en la voz.

—No me importa —mintió.

— _Ni siquiera debe estar por ahí si me estás contestando con tanta libertad_ —añadió burlándose—. _No olvidemos que no le gusta que hables con tu hermanito menor._

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y a Madara no le dio tiempo de colgar. Apenas miró a Hashirama, quien parecía que había ido a comprar los víveres, y continuó bebiendo su café como si estuviera muy ocupado como para ponerle atención. El hombre se acercó serio y se sentó frente a él, esperando que terminara.

—Hablaremos después —dijo a Izuna.

 _—¿Ya ha llegado?_

Colgó y dejó el celular en la mesa, como si desafiara a Hashirama para que lo tomara y revisara sus llamadas, el castaño no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, arrugando el entrecejo mirándolo beber su café y esperando a que dejara de jugar para hablar con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?

—No lo sé.

—¿Sigues ebrio?

—No lo sé.

—Has pasado tus límites, Madara. Pagaste su cuenta telefónica.

—¿Y?

—Y la renta de su departamento, su cuenta de Netflix, la colegiatura…

Madara no dijo nada, rodó los ojos exasperado y se levantó, dándole la espalda a Hashirama, sin querer seguir esa conversación. No recordaba haberlo hecho, pero no lo consideraba imposible, después de todo, era algo que él haría ebrio, e incluso sobrio, no tenía nada de malo.

—No estoy tomando tu dinero, es el mío y lo gasto como quiero, y si quiero gastarlo en mi hermano menor, ¿qué te importa?

—Tienes razón, no es mi dinero y no debería importarme. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? Ya lo has dicho todo, Hashirama, no me digas qué hacer.

El timbrazo del teléfono se escuchó otra vez, y Madara lo miró de reojo. El aparato se deslizó en la superficie, timbrando y vibrando, con la foto de Izuna en la pantalla pidiéndole que contestara. Primero intentó ignorarlo porque estaba hablando con Hashirama, pero se le hacía difícil no mirarlo y pensar en que tal vez Izuna le estaba marcando para decirle algo importante.

—¿Estabas hablando con él cuando llegué?

—…

—Tienes qué decírmelo.

—…

Se dejó de escuchar el tono de llamada y Madara tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Izuna y decirle que no era buen momento, que después podrían reunirse para hablar, pero que en ese instante estaba ocupado. Hashirama lo seguía mirando, cansado, con ojeras y con el cabello a medio peinar. Hacía ya un tiempo que lucía más agotado que de costumbre, y a veces eso le preocupaba a Madara, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

—Madara, dime si sigues hablando con Izuna.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —preguntó hartándose, cansado de ocultarle que quería mantener el contacto con su hermano—. ¡Tú hablas con Tobirama todo el tiempo!

—¡Es distinto!

—¿En qué?

—Tobirama no está muerto —dijo en un susuro, como si la voz baja fuera suficiente para ahogar el desastre de sus palabras.

La conversación acabó. El hombre pálido se retiró por el largo pasillo sin mirar atrás y Hashirama lo observó irse, sintiendo el frío repentino que solía acogerlo desde que Izuna murió. Madara escuchó de nuevo el teléfono sonar, y contestó, sin importarle que el otro pudiera oírlo hablar. El eco de su voz sonó cada vez más lejano a medida que se perdía en la oscuridad de la casa.

...

..

.


End file.
